Building contractors and warehouse and box store employees are just two groups of people that utilize utility knives and box cutters. One obvious drawback associated with utility knives and box cutters is the inevitable cutting of one's own hand, wrist or arm while using the same.
It would be advantageous to develop a combination utility knife and box cutter with one or more features configured to eliminate or at least reduce the likelihood of user injury. It would also be beneficial if the blade of the combination utility knife and box cutter is easily replaceable. Other benefits will become apparent from the detailed description below and associated figures.